Hopeless
by MoodMaker
Summary: Gomenasai :3 Ini fic yang 'terlahir' karena tidak sengaja #nangis nista Maaf kalo gaje bin abal. Semoga readers gak koma habis baca fic ini. Yosh, selamat membaca :D WARNING : Yaoi, TYPO, Gaje, etc.


Rate : T hampir K+

Pair : Sasuke U & Naruto U

Disclaimer : I just own the story

Genre : romance/hurt

**HOPELESS**

_Mimpi... Hanya itulah yang menjadi harapanku sekarang. Entah sampai kapan aku dapat mempertahankan mimpi itu. Mimpi untuk bisa bertemu dengan mu walau hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mimpi yang selalu membuatku menangis ketika mengingatnya._

_Walaupun aku tau bahwa mimpi itu hanyalah sebuah harapan palsu dan sebuah kamuflase untuk menutupi betapa hancur dan rapuhnya hatiku saat ini. Hancur karna terus memikirkanmu. Rapuh karna selalu menunggumu._

.

.

.

_**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back**_

Sehari setelah kepergianmu. Tiba-tiba Sakura datang kepadaku.

"Naru-kun. Ada titipan buatmu" seraya memberikan sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat dengan rapi.

"Ini apa? Dari siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Namun Sakura hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkanku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan ketika kubuka kertas tersebut, terlihat gambar dua orang yang sedang berpegangan tangan satu sama lain. Dan di bawah gambar itu terdapat tulisan

_Jangan sedih lagi ya..._

_Nih, aku kasih gambar sepasang kekasih. Setiap kali kamu sedih kamu liat gambar ini aja ya..._

_By_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Dan tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

.

.

.

_**My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have**_

1 bulan setelah kepergianmu. Aku masih menangis karna memikirkanmu. Masih besar harapanku bahwa kau akan kembali. Karena kau memang sudah berjanji untuk kembali. Walaupun aku tau aku takkan pernah berarti sedikit pun di kehidupan mu

.

.

.

_**At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself**_

1 tahun. Setiap mendengar sebuah lagu yang sering kau nyanyikan dulu aku selalu berusaha menahan diri. Ya, menahan diri agar tidak menangis karena mengingatmu. Masih sangat jelas di ingatanku bagaimana wajahmu, tingkah lakumu, senyummu, bahkan kebiasaan yang sering kau lakukan dulu.

.

.

.

_**Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon**_

3 tahun. Ya, sudah selama itu aku masih akan terus menunggu kedatanganmu. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang menyakitkan...

.

.

.

_**I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
what I know**_

4 tahun sudah kau pergi. Tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. Kau pergi...

Bahkan kau pergi sebelum aku sempat mengatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya. Kau pergi dan meninggalkan sebuah luka menganga dan dalam. Sebuah luka yang mungkin takkan bisa terobati dengan apapun.

_**Cause when the  
sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back**_

Tak pernah kah kau menyadari disana. Bahwa setiap malam aku menangis untuk mu ? Tak pernah kah kau sadar bahwa aku menyayangi mu ?.

Aku memang seseorang yang bodoh. Bodoh karena terus memikirkanmu dan menunggumu.

.

.

.

_**Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you**_

Bahkan sampai saat ini aku terus menunggumu.

Terus dan akan terus menunggumu. Hingga aku bosan. Tapi, apakah aku akan bosan? Tidak !.

Aku bahkan takkan pernah bosan menunggumu. Hingga Tuhan menjawab semua doa-doa yang kulantunkan. Ya, aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar aku bisa dapat bertemu dengan mu walaupun hanya sebentar, agar aku dapat mengucapkan selamat tinggal...

_**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away**_

[END]

-MoodMaker-

A/N :

Lagu yang diatas itu lagunya Bruno Mars – Talking to the Moon

Gomenasai-maaf-sorry #bungkuk dalam-dalam

eM' sadar kok kalo ini fic gaje bin abal..

Maafkan eM' #nangis nista #nyusut ingus

Dan dimohon kesediaannya untuk me-review fic yang gaje nan abal ini.

Itupun kalo ada yang mau baca + review..

Monggo, silahkan FLAME juga boleh..


End file.
